Since the discovery of gunpowder in the ninth century, and the invention of firearms in the tenth century, firearms have made significant advancements. Single shot, single barreled, muzzle loading flintlock musket firearms of the late 1700's and early 1800's were a great advancement in the history of firearms, but they did not offer the marksman with a quick subsequent shot(s). If the target was missed and the marksman wanted to reload, a time consuming process of reloading involved pouring gunpowder down the barrel, and ramming a projectile on top of the powder, followed by priming the breach before being able to fire once again. In a life or death situation, the time to reload was unacceptable.
The quest for a faster second shot or in reality a faster reload for any number of shots, was found to be a feature that is extremely desirable. In approximately 1860, a single barreled “repeating rifle” (a rifle in which could be reloaded by operating a lever as fast as a marksman could actuate it) using a cartridge was patented. This was the beginning of the multiple cartridge magazine and fast loading/reloading firearms.
Today, many modern firearms use box magazines containing many cartridges. Most box type magazines stack cartridges that lay horizontal relative to the barrel of the firearm in a rectangular magazine, but in a vertical stack. That is to say that the cartridges are laying on their sides, one stacked on top of another, and feed upward in a channel within a somewhat rectangular-shaped magazine in the position in which they are fed into the chamber of the firearm.
However, the capacity of box type magazines are limited because they have the physical characteristic of extending significantly below the firearm. Additionally, drum type magazines in some cases offer a higher cartridge capacity in a shallower area below a firearm, but normally offer only one method of loading. Also many drum type magazines become jammed and fail to feed, and it is difficult to correct the jammed drum type cartridges.
A deviation of the standard box magazine is a “banana” shaped box magazine which does help limit some of the protrusion of the magazine below the firearm, and provides a greater cartridge capacity. The curvature of this type of magazine is generally towards the muzzle of the firearm.
Additionally, many of these conventional box magazines or drum magazines include one or more springs for applying tension to the cartridges to ensure that the cartridges load transfer from the magazine to the firearm properly. As with a conventional box magazines or drum magazines, when a magazine is stored with cartridges loaded into the magazine, the spring becomes weakened because of the constant tension being placed on the follower spring for long periods of time. The spring has a tendency to take a “set” and become less powerful.
Accordingly there exists a need for a magazine for use with various types of firearms which overcome the current drawbacks of conventional magazines.